I Will Always Love You
by courtxd15
Summary: This is the sequel to Love Will Always Continue I Will Always Love You. Erik and Christine have faced many problems in their life but will this one be the final one Erik can handle? Will he get the revenge he wants?


_**I have decided to keep this account only for this story. I will be still changing accounts to Chrissydaae1871 i will post the books on my new account soon. But i hope you enjoy the sequel to Love Will Always Continue. XOXOXO CourtXD15.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Its been 5 months since Erik has seen Christine. Not knowing where she is…. It is killing him. Knowing she is somewhere out there caring their child. "Oh Christine, I miss you will all my heart. I hope to god your okay."

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"No Raoul, I don't care! I'm not marrying you!." She said as Raoul threw an empty liquor bottle at her, but missed. Christine ran to her room. She was 5 months pregnant, Raoul forces Christine to wear a corset. Even thought it hurts her she keeps it on so Raoul won't hurt her even more. She maid Lacy always helps Christine with everything. She was Christine's only friend that Raoul would let her have.

"Madame you need to keep the corset off. Its not good for the baby." Lacy suggested. Christine winced in pain. Lacy helped Christine into her nightgown.

"I know but I don't need Raoul getting angry with me. And please call me Christine." She smiled at Lacy. Christine sat down at her writing desk.

"Lacy I'm going to write a letter to someone… no one can know. Please say you wont tell anyone?"

"Yes of course Christine." Lacy left to wait outside her door. Christine got a pen a paper and began to write.

 ** _Madame Giry,_**

 ** _I know its been 5 months since we have talked… but I need your help. I cannot marry Raoul. He's been hitting me…and I know that when women are with child that they can not wear corset but he is forcing me to wear one. For 5 months I'm in constant pain. I have bruises from Raoul hitting me. Just this morning he threw an empty liquor bottle at me, but he missed. He's been drinking a lot. Please say you'll help me. And if Erik is with you tell him I love him and miss him dearly. Tell him to find me. Please you are my only hope left._**

 ** _Love always,_**

 ** _Christine Daae_**

"Lacy!"

"Yes Christine?"

"take this to the post office and tell them it needs to go to a Antoinette Giry. Tell them it need to get to them now."

"Yes Christine." She leave to the post office. By the time she gets their its almost closing time.

"Welcome to the post office madame how can I help you?"

"I need this to go to a Antoinette Giry. And it needs to get their now."

"Brad!" And a young man came from the other room. "Yes sir?"

"Take this to Antoinette Giry and do it now."

"Yes Sir." Brad take the note from Lacy and quickly runs it to Madame Giry.

 ** _2 hours later_**

Antoinette hears a knock at the door. "Yes?" she says to the boy.

"Are you Antoinette Giry?"

"Yes."

"I was told to give you this ." He hands her the letter.

"Thank you." And the buy leaves. She reads the note out loud.

 ** _Madame Giry,_**

 ** _I know its been 5 months since we have talked… but I need your help. I cannot marry Raoul. He's been hitting me…and I know that when women are with child that they can not wear corset but he is forcing me to wear one. For 5 months I'm in constant pain. I have bruises from Raoul hitting me. Just this morning he threw an empty liquor bottle at me,but he missed. He's been drinking a lot. Please say you'll help me. And if Erik is with you tell him I love him and miss him dearly. Tell him to find me. Please you are my only hope left._**

 ** _Love always,_**

 ** _Christine Daae_**

"Oh my god." She quickly turns to see Erik.

"Erik?"

"Is that really Christine's letter?"

"Yes it just came."

"Let me see it." So Antoinette hands over the letter to Erik. He reads it carefully. "This is indeed her hand writing." Erik could feel the tears run down his face.

"You need to get her here." Erik stated.

"Erik are you sure?"

"Yes. Did you not read this! She and my child are in danger! I will not let this stand!"

"Alright. I will send her a letter." She leaves Erik to go to write to Christine.

 _ **The next Morning**_

Christine gets the letter from Madame Giry and it reads this:

 ** _Christine,_**

 ** _I am happy to help you. I need to know you are safe so you will live with me and Erik. Meg would like to see you to I bet but I have not been in contact with her for about 5 months.. maybe you can write to her or something. But anyway Erik really misses you, so do I. He still loves you with all his heart I have never seen him so upset in my life. Meet me at the gates of Phantasma, with everything you own and if you cant me and you will go get you some new things. Make sure Raoul is gone or sleeping when you leave. I need you and my grandchild safe._**

 ** _With love,_**

 ** _Antoinette Giry_**

'She said grandchild.' Christine said in her head. This makes he tear up. She called for Lacy.

"Lacy!" Lacy comes running from whatever room she was in.

"Yes Christine?"

"I need your help?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Help me pack. I'm leaving tonight." She nods she head and quickly helps Christine pack whatever this she could.

"I cannot let you take those dresses with they will hurt you and the baby. Here take this I stole it from Mister De Changy its almost 5,000 dollars. Please don't tell anybody." Lacy begged Christine.

"Thank you Lacy and your secret is safe with me. Remember is you can't take it here anymore just go to Phantasma that's where I'll be. Thank you for everything Lacy you're truly a good friend. Practically like a sister to me."

"Really?" Lacy looked surprised at what Christine had said.

"Yes Lacy. Will you be my new sister?"

"Oh yes Christine thank you thank you. I never had a sister before."

"I love you Lacy."

"And I love you Christine. Now hurry I'll go see if Mister De Changy is here I'll be right back." Lacy leave Christine to pack the rest of her things. Its near midnight and Lacy hasn't showed up yet. "Its been 45 minutes I wonder if she's alright?' Christine says to herself.

 _ **5 Minutes Later**_

Lacy returns to Christine. "Thank you for all your help Lacy." She hugs her.

"Quickly Mister De Changy isn't here. Go now!" She tells Christine and she off and out the door. Christine thought to herself she was finally with her love… Erik. As she walked to Phantasma she felt a sharp pain in her lower belly. But she ignored it and kept walking. As she made her way to Phantasma's gates she noticed a woman dressed in all black on the street. At 10:00 at night? She walked up to the woman, when she got close she recognized who it was.

"Madame Giry?" Christine asked and the woman turned around and hugged Christine.

"Oh my dear Christine I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Come someone is waiting to see you.' Christine to Antoinette's hand and she walked Christine into Phantasma to Erik and Antoinette's home.

"Hows Erik?" she asked Antoinette.

"He missed you dearly. He still is very much in love with you Christine."

"Really?" she felt very relieved and happy that her lover still loves her.

"Yes . Do you feel the same?"

"Yes! I love him with all my heart. That is one of the reasons why Raoul beat me. He didn't like the fact that my love for Erik grew stronger and my hate for him grew even stronger."

"I'm sorry for all the pain he put you through." They made it to the beautiful house that Erik and Antoinette lived in. She helped Christine with what she brought with her.

"I'm going to order you some dresses my dear in the morning but for now you can use some of my old dresses I wore when I was pregnant with Meg." Antoinette told her.

"Thank you. For everything mother." Antoinette had tears in her eyes because Christine called her mother. She had never called her that but know she did it brought tears to both their eyes.

'You are welcome my daughter. Come lets see if Erik is still up." They both walk inside. And Antoinette sets Christine things down and tells her that she will be right back. Antoinette walks into Erik's study.

"Yes Antoinette what can I help you with?" Erik exclaims.

"She's here." Erik's face turned into worry and joy. Giry took Erik's hand to show him where she was. He saw Christine rubbing her swollen belly . She was swaying back and forth.

'My Christine." Erik said as Christine stopped in her pace. Erik ran to Christine and kissed her with such passion. Passion that has been long gone until now.

"Erik." She said with a smile on her face. Then Christine's smile then turned into pain. She felt the same pain from earlier. She hugged her lower belly. Antoinette saw what she was doing and ran to help her. Erik's face then grew with worry.

"Christine are you alright?" Antoinette asked her but she shook her head no.

"Come lets get you to your room. I need to get that corset off of you. Erik would you like to help?" Erik quickly picked up Christine bridal style getting her to Christine's room while Antoinette gets her a nightgown.

"Stand in front of Christine." She told Erik and he listened.

"Christine I need to take your corset off." Madame Giry said starting to unlace the corset. Christine started to cry. Erik put both hands on her face and wiping away the tears.

"I'm so sorry Christine." He said and as Madame Giry finished getting the corset off what she saw was horrifying. Christine's back was filled with scars and bruises.

"My god child he did this to you?" Christine shook her head in respond to yes. Then they all hear what water like sound hit the floor but it wasn't water. Between Christine's feet was a puddle of blood coming from Christine.

"Christine!" Erik said with worry.

"I'll try and fetch the doctor!" Antoinette screamed they she ran out the door.

 ** _Thank you all for reading the first of many chapter to I Will Always Love You the sequel to Love Will Always Continue. I know you all have been waiting patiently for this and now your wait is over. Thank you so much for reading this. I Love You All. With love From CourtXD15._**


End file.
